


forget what it was

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, F/F, ex by james tw go check it out, fair warning, not too angsty i dont think but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: Betty is curled up on her couch, TV playing old reruns of Friends when her phone lets out an obnoxious bing. At first her heart skips a beat because maybe it’s her, maybe it’s Veronica and she’s texting Betty and maybe--Oh.The blonde’s heart falls just a little at seeing Kevin’s name light up her screen.or the prompt being: you should write a a story for beronica based off the song ex by james tw!





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i got; you should write a story about beronica based off the song ex by james tw
> 
> welp..here it is. hope you like it and don't hate me for not having a happy ending! :))

Betty is curled up on her couch, TV playing old reruns of _Friends_ when her phone lets out an obnoxious bing. At first her heart skips a beat because maybe it’s her, maybe it’s Veronica and she’s texting Betty and maybe--

Oh.

The blonde’s heart falls just a little at seeing Kevin’s name light up her screen-- **_haven’t see u in awhile, betty boop! come out with me, arch and val tonight!_**

A second later another one comes through;

**_we’re already downstairs so,,,_ **

Betty looks around her recently empty apartment and feels her chest ache--she’s trapped herself in her own apartment, trapped herself with memories and has allowed herself to be constantly assaulted by them from the moment she wakes up to the moment she goes to sleep (like her dreams are any better). Maybe a night out with her friends will do her good, maybe she just needs to allow herself to breathe for an hour or two. Maybe she needs a drink or three. Something to forget how she can barely remember how it feels to be wrapped up in Veronica’s arms, to feel that safe and protected. How she hasn’t felt that since Ronnie left.

She sighs, shakes her head and quickly taps out a response.

**_give me fifteen minutes._ **

 

-

 

As soon as Betty gets downstairs, she’s swept up into a tight hug by a familiar redhead, she manages a small smile and hugs him back “hey, Arch”

“Hey, Betts” he lets go and takes a step back, allowing his hand to slip around Val “You ready for an awesome night out?!” his bright smile and excitement nearly makes Betty believe that she might actually have fun. _Nearly_.

She nods, a little stiffly and stuffs her hands in the pockets of her coat “Yeah, yeah” Val reaches out and rubs her arm, a sympathetic smile on her face and Betty smiles back--she’s really happy Archie found someone like Val.

“C’mon, Betty, we have a night of fun and drinking planned. Best to not waste time” Kevin’s arm wraps around her shoulders as they start walking down the street, Archie and Val just a few feet in front of them “Little surprised I was able to get you out of your apartment”

Betty leans her head against Kevin’s shoulder and ignores how wrong it sounds--her apartment. It used to be _their_ apartment.  Her and Veronica’s apartment.

“Maybe a night out with my favorite people is what I need”

It’s not but she doesn’t say that. She doesn’t have the heart to say that to her best friend who is just trying his best to get her to stop hurting so much.

“Exactly!” he rubs her arm “Now, fair warning, we invited someone from Val’s art class and she can be a bit much--” he shrugs “But she’s very pretty and Val swears once you get to know her, she’s pretty great too”

Betty’s stomach bottoms out as she realizes what’s going on--Kevin can act coy all he wants but she’s known him nearly their whole lives and she knows when he’s trying to set someone up. She knows he means well and that he means to just try and help her and try to get out of her funk but her chest aches at the thought of meeting someone else and possibly liking them because then what happens to Veronica? What happens to their memories? What--

“Betty” she looks up at him, her eyes burning with unshed tears “You good?”

She forces herself to nod and looks down at her feet “yeah, just-- _thinking_ ”

“Well no more of that” he lets go of her but laces their hands together “the point of going out is to not think”

Betty just takes her bottom lip between her teeth and forces a tight smile--no one gets that she just can’t stop thinking about her. Not when she can still feel pieces of her heart missing from her chest. Pieces she has right in her palm of her hand, pieces she just wants Veronica to take back.

They arrive at what looks to be a smaller club, Archie and Val rush forward to a small group of people exchanging hugs and ‘hellos’ when Kevin gently tugs Betty a little quicker towards them and immediately takes her to the side of a pale redhead who, Betty must admit, is stunning and is the complete opposite, at least appearance wise, from Veronica “Cheryl, this is the best friend I was telling you about--Betty” he bumps her hip against Betty’s “Betty, this is Cheryl. The girl from Val’s art class I was telling you about”

“I was starting to think you completely made her up, Kevin” Cheryl smiles at her, not soft but not menacing either and sticks her hand out “Cheryl Blossom”

Betty takes it and shakes it firmly “Betty Cooper”

“Okay, well, let's get inside, people!” Kevin yells over their small group and grabs Betty’s hand and yanks her inside.

 

-

 

As soon as Betty steps inside the crowded place, she immediately remembers why she hadn’t been going out, remembers why this is such a bad idea.

They all gather around the bar when Kevin shouts out “Shots for everyone!” he pushes a shot into her hand and raises a brow at her till she sighs heavily and knocks it back, both eager for the pain in her chest to dull and for Kevin to stop staring at her. He gives her an encouraging smile before downing his own and giving her shoulder a quick squeeze and going off to some table that Archie and Val had already claimed. She does two more, and tries to not focus on how her memories are slipping away from her along with the ache in her chest, the more she drinks. A definite give and take.

 Betty steels herself and sucks in a deep breath, willing away Veronica from her head before walking over to where Kevin and Cheryl are sitting and plops down, an easier smile tugging on her lips as the alcohol settles in her and numbs her.

 “There you are, Betty Boop, I was wondering where you wondered off to”

“More alcohol”

“Hm, my kind of girl” Cheryl flashes her smile at her and Betty feels her stomach twist, Kevin grins at them both before standing up

“I’m gonna go use the little boys room. Be right back”

The blonde struggles to not roll her eyes as she looks back at Cheryl “he’s so obvious, it’s painful” Betty snorts a little “so you did notice, right?”

“I knew as soon as he opened his mouth and talked about ‘the girl from Val’s art class’” she and Cheryl talk for fifteen minutes before Kevin comes back and plops down next to Betty, adding into the conversation and not completely ditching Betty with a stranger.

The night drags on for another hour--Archie is plastered (he never could handle his alcohol), leaning against Val’s shoulder telling her how pretty she is, Kevin is laughing at everything, Cheryl’s kicked it up a notch with her flirting and Betty’s still fairly buzzed, just enough to not cry and think about _why_ she hadn’t been out in so long.

“I’m gonna go get us some more drinks!” Cheryl yells over the music but Betty quickly shakes her head and stands up.

“No, no, I got it! You got the last two”

Cheryl gives her an appreciative smile and sits back down, allowing her eyes to rake over Betty’s body. The blonde flushes a little as she walks over to the bar and realizes that she’s having fun--she’s having a nice time with an fairly nice woman “Two lemon drops, please” the bartender nods at her and starts working on them when Betty’s heart stops as she realizes what she just said--she ordered Veronica’s drink.

She loved lemon drops and always drank them and converted Betty to them it’s just second nature for Betty to order them and--the bartender sets them down in front of her and she feels the fog in her brain clear up and she feels her heart ache as she looks down at the two glasses in front of her. The blonde shakes her head before taking one and downing it before taking the other one and downing it as well.

Her stomach protests along with her liver, probably but she just shakes her head--that’s Veronica’s drink. She can’t just order it for some other girl. She _can’t_.

“Um” she catches the bartender's eye “two mai tais, please” she remembers Cheryl talking about how she likes those somewhere in her now lemon drop infused thoughts.

After getting the right drinks she walks back over the table and does her best to throw herself back into the conversation-- does her best to not let _a drink_ completely ruin her night.

Another half hour passes and everyone’s dancing now, some more sloppily than others (Archie really can’t hold his alcohol), except Betty but then Cheryl walks towards her and stretches out one of her hands “c’mon, Cooper, don’t be a bore”

Betty looks at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it and allowing herself to be pulled into the crowd of people. At first she and Kevin dance like they’ve always had, carefree and a little wild, and then Cheryl grips her waist and turns Betty around to face her and suddenly they’re dancing close, so close that if either of them just slightly reaches out, they’re going to be kissing.

Something Betty hasn’t done since Veronica.

Cheryl’s arms wrap around Betty’s neck and rests her chin on the blonde’s shoulder and Betty, in another universe or had she met Cheryl before Veronica, would have liked it.

But all she can think about is Veronica.

She just thinks about how if she lets this happen, she’s risking everything in her eyes. Because if she dances with Cheryl any longer, she’s going to want Cheryl and that could to her falling in love with someone that isn't’ Veronica and then--and then Veronica just becomes another ex.

She just becomes someone in Betty’s past that that’s not what Veronica is.

She’s the girl who loved Betty for years, she’s Betty’s heart, she’s her home, her soulmate, _her Ronnie_.

Betty takes a step back, gives Cheryl an excuse about needing to pee and then rushes off to the their table. She looks back to make sure no one’s looking at her before grabbing her coat and phone--she can’t do this, she can’t forget Veronica and allow the woman who stole Betty’s heart and soul to just become an _ex_.

Someone who doesn’t matter.

Not when Veronica is the only thing that matters to Betty.

She sends Kevin an apology text citing that it was too soon and that she’ll see him around before taking the long way around to make sure no one will see her and walking outside.

 The cool night air nips at her nose and fills her lungs as she sucks in a shaky breath--she feels tears burn her eyes and finally just lets them fall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it?? please drop a comment if you can, i love hearing from you guys! :))<333


End file.
